We're the Stars
by ShiroNova
Summary: (Aikatsu Stars SubaYume) When Yume discovers she's pregnant with Subaru's baby, she must adapt to these sudden changes to both of their lives. How will this affect them? How will others react? What does this mean for their future and careers? READ TO FIND OUT :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, I uploaded this story on Wattpad originally (I still do), but I just decided to upload it here too.** **I update on Wattpad earlier/quicker than on here, so if you want immediate updates you can go to my story there.**

 **Hello again fwends. I'm ultra excited to write this, I really love the pregnancy stuff lol.**  
 **Oh yeah and remember that the classrooms are like an amphitheater thingy so the students are higher than the teacher and stuff.**

Yume sobbed. She was curled up on her bunk bed gripping something plastic in her hand. She buried her face further into her pillow and let out another wail. She looked again at the white plastic as if the image would change.

There was the same pink plus sign.

Her phone rang for the 13th time that day. "Subaru..." she muttered as she denied the call for the 13th time. She began to grow tired from crying so much and soon fell asleep.

Yume was sitting in class listening to Anna as she and Laura started quarrelling again. A familiar feeling started rising up in her throat and she felt herself grow pale. _Not again..._ Yume covered her mouth and ran out the door, sprinting to the bathroom.

Yume stumbled through a stall and began to puke her guts out. After a few dry heaves she flushed and began to wash her mouth out at the sink.

 _Subaru...you did this to me..._

Yume plopped a breath mint in her mouth and made her way back to class. When she stepped into her classroom, she saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

There standing next to Anna was Subaru Yuuki, a member of M4 and Yume's boyfriend for over four years. His eyes widened and seemed to stare into Yume's soul. Yume stared back at him before she remembered her guilt. _He doesn't know._ _To him I've just been ignoring him for two days_.

She moved her gaze to the floor and made her way back to her seat, clearly trying to avert her gaze from him. She focused on the bracelet around her wrist that Subaru had given her on their 1 year anniversary. Yume and Subaru both had matching ones. It was silver with personalized charms dangling from it. He had a black Yin and she had a white Yang, just like she had a key and he had a lock. "You're the key to my heart." he had said when she asked about it. She also had a small silver bell dangling from it because she had mentioned before that bells seem to sooth her. There was a cute little dove hanging too and he said, "When we met you fell on her like a little bird learning how to fly, but I knew that from that day on, my life would never be the same." Lastly, there was a little microphone that sparkled, even in the dark.

Yume spun the bracelet around, examining all of the charms, until her lips curled up in a small smile.  
She could feel Subaru staring bullets into her, wanting her to look at him.

"Nijino, are you alright? It seems that you haven't been well all week." Anna asked in front of everyone.

Yume forced a smile and looked down at her. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." She glanced at Subaru and saw his worried expression.

"I see. Well, we have a guest many of you already probably know. Yuuki-kun just got back from a far away business trip this morning, and I figured I'd have him tell us about it." Anna continued on.

Yume felt a chill and a wave of sweat, then, the horribly familiar feeling in her throat. _No...not again. I just puked. Why now? Why when he's here? Please, not now..._ Yume covered her mouth with a hand and squeezed her eyes shut.

Before she knew it, Yume had gotten up and started to run out the door.

She leaned over the toilet and vomited up her insides. She could feel that it was mostly just stomach acid, her least favourite. Yume then felt a warm hand on the small of her back, and her hair being pulled back out of her face. With a few more dry heaves she quickly flushed, but was too afraid to look behind her at the figure she was already sure of.

She felt his presence leave, but quickly return and put a warm damp cloth on the back of her neck. He continued to sit there with her and rub circles on her back, but not a word had been exchanged.

Yume eventually got up and washed out her mouth, followed by another mint. She glanced up and saw the familiar figure behind her in the mirror.  
A few tears fell from her cheeks and she turned around and wrapped her arms around his frame. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Subaru." Yume sobbed over and over again into his chest.

Subaru didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist. He whispered quiet "shhh"s in her ear and rubbed her back.

"Nijino, Yuuki?" Anna's voice echoed through the bathroom as the door opened.

Subaru could feel Yume's heart beat increase and her cries subside. He made a certain face to Anna that said "don't worry I've got this." She got the image and left without another word.

When Yume heard the door close she stepped back a bit to reveal her red boiled octopus face.

Subaru started laughing and pulled her back in a hug. "I love you, Yudetako."

Yume couldn't understand how he could be so kind to her. He didn't even know what was going on, he was just kind. _I just ignored him for almost 3 days. Why is he so kind to me? I don't deserve him. I've ruined both of our lives. I'm sorry, Subaru._

She stared up at him before standing up on her tiptoes and quickly pecking him on the lips. She took off her bracelet and placed it in his hand before running off back to class.

Yume's phone continued to go off rapidly, always from the same person.

It took a while, but she finally decided to call Koharu and tell her first. Koharu knew her best and they've been best friends since childhood, plus, she gives good advice.

She dialed. "Yume?" Koharu's voice came from the phone.

"Koharu! How are you?" Yume asked, excited to hear her best friend's voice again.

The 2 went on and on telling each other how life's been with out each other.

"So, Yume-chan...I can tell by your tone of voice...something's been bothering you hasn't it? Is that the real reason why you called?" Koharu asked concerned.

Yume smiled. "Jeez, you really know me..."

"It's what I do, hehe."

Yume hesitated. "Koharu-chan, I'm pregnant actually."

Silence. "Really? I'm so happy for you, Yume-chan! I'll have to come down and meet the baby! I'll be good ol' aunt Koharu! hehe." she exclaimed.  
"You sound so happy..."

"...Yume-chan...you can either view your baby as a bad thing or a good thing, but I just want what you think is best for yourself. I'm sure this won't be easy for you. Have you told Subaru-kun yet?" she asked

"No, you're the first person I've told. I-I'm not sure how I should tell him, or whether I should..."

"Yume-chan...you definitely need to tell him. It's his baby too. Subaru-kun will definitely understand. You have to have faith in him at times like these. Subaru isn't the type to abandon you, especially in times of need, and especially in a case like this. Tell him, Yume. It's really not fair to him if you ignore or break up with him either. Yume, tell him. Tell him right now. I'll be waiting to hear how it went. Talk to you later, Yume-chan."

"Wait! Koharu, thank you so much. That's just what I needed to hear."

"Anytime. Good luck. Remember that I'll always be here for you."

 _Beep_

 **until next chapter hohohohhohooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

Y **oyoyo ok so just to clarify I wrote this a while ago and published it, BUT, I decided to reread and I thought, "wow this seems really rushed and pushed and just TOO FAST TO BE REALISTIC."**

 **And plz forgive my limited vocabulary and awful grammar lol. The English is language second ohohoho. U^U smh...**

 **Oh yesh I don't post on a basis cuz to me that takes the fun out of writing lol. It makes it feel like a chore. Plz understand lololol**

 **I recently read this other fic and I was like holy crap what's the average length of these chapters cuz in this story each chapter was over 20 pages long ;-;**

 **Should I make mine longer or nah?**

 **TT-TT**

 **Yes and I know this is a weird topic to write about (pregnancy) but it's just really interesting to meh. Like when I read it I'm like into it and stuff.**

* * *

Yume brought her knees to her chest and started to sob (again). _I'm scared..._

She opened the drawer to her desk and took one of the positive pregnancy tests. There were 6 in total, and the result was the same on each of them.

She stared at it, and for the first time ever, it brought a smile to her face. She sat and laid her head down on her desk, and continued to let her tears flow.

The buzzing of her phone never subsided. _I'll tell him tomorrow..._

Yume jumped in shock when she heard her door fling open.

There, in her doorway stood Subaru Yuuki.

Subaru shut the door behind him and walked over to Yume, still panting. He saw that she was clutching something in her hand, and grabbed her bare wrist (cuz of bracelet) and took the test out of her hand. His eyes widened and he stared at it in shock. He looked back at Yume, who had her hands covering her face, and silently sobbed.

"S-Subaru...I'm pregnant..." Yume cried with her hands still covering her face.

He couldn't take his eyes off the pink plus sign.

"I-I'm so sorry S-Subaru...I'm so so sorry. I've ruined our lives..." Yume sobbed.

Subaru just stood there, not a word said.

The silence was killing her. She just wanted him to start yelling at her already. Even though Koharu said he'd never ever do that...she is still thinking the absolute worst. "S-say _something_... _please_..." she begged.

Subaru then suddenly pulled Yume into his arms and sat on the floor with her in his lap. He didn't say anything for a while, he just sat with his lips against her forehead and his eyes shut.

Finally he spoke. "Are you sure...?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...are you _positive_ you're pregnant?"

"...I'm absolutely positive. Not only have I had all the symptoms, but it's like I can just feel something..." her hands crept to her stomach.

Subaru exhaled. "What are we gonna do?"

She sniffed. "I-I'm sorry...our careers are getting serious and this probably won't be an easy reaction from the public."

"We don't have to think about that now. We really can't control how other's react to this, can we?"

There was a long pause. "Subaru...I'm gonna try to hide this for as long as possible. When the point comes where I can't hide it anymore...I'm gonna drop out."

Subaru flinched. "What? No. If we just explained to headmaster what our situation was...I'm sure he'd understand..."

Yume sighed. "No...what's the point of attending an idoling academy if I'm in no condition to be an idol? It's not like I'm quitting school, I'll just transfer to a normal one. Maybe one where the uniforms aren't so tight, haha. Once I'm back in condition to be an idol again, I'll come back."

He closed his eyes. The thought of her being out of his sight in such fragile conditions scared him, especially carrying their child. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back at the ceiling and sighed.

"We don't have to think about this now, okay?" she sighed and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah."

"...How are you so calm about this...? I'm a complete wreck...It feels like this is the longest I've stopped crying for in days."

He smiled. " I guess it hasn't sunk in yet."

Yume took his larger hand in her smaller one. "Your hands are shaking."

"So are yours."

She blinked and lifted her hand to see. Sure enough her hands were trembling violently. "Hey, are you scared?" she whispered, running her trembling hand through his soft hair.

"Of course...Aren't you?"

She laughed. "I'm absolutely terrified."

A smile spread across the brunette's face. "But as long as we have each other we'll be fine. We'll do this together."

Yume could feel her heart swell with love. "I-I don't deserve someone like you."

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

Subaru then pulled something out of his pocket and clipped it back around her wrist. It was her charm bracelet she had given to him earlier that day.

"Yume, I love you _so_ much. Please don't forget that." He pulled her into a sweet kiss. "You really scared me earlier..." He grabbed her hips and lifted her on the edge of her bed. He pulled up her shirt and pressed his ear against her flat stomach. His arms were pressed against her back and rubbed circles. "Hi, this is your daddy. Your mommy and I are super excited to meet you. Yeah. Uh-huh, she's the coolest, most beautiful person you know too? Yes, but don't think you can have her all you yourself, okay?" Subaru conversed with Yume's still flat stomach, there was _barely_ a bump that only Subaru could notice.

Yume giggled. "What are you two talking about?"

Subaru wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and looked up at her. "We can't tell you." he said stubbornly.

She ran her hands through his soft brown hair. "I love you _so_ much, Subaru Yuuki."

He stood and picked up Yume bridal style then laid her on the bed and crawled next to her.

He tucked his arm under her head like a pillow and gently rubbed her back with the other.

Yume snuggled her face into his chest. "Ya know, I've had a lot of my firsts with you. You were my first love, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first time, and now I'm having my first baby with you." she whispered the last part, gripping the material of his shirt.

Subaru pulled her closer. He's always felt overprotective over her, but now he felt it on a different level. She was carrying their baby. They were already separated on the boys and girls side of campus, so would he have to go through his day constantly worrying if she's okay? If anything happened to her or their baby he could never forgive himself...

"Yudetako?"

"Yes?"

"We'll have to tell headmaster, ya know?"

She sighed. "I was afraid of that. I'm not sure how or when..."

"We'll go together. We can't hide it for long because eventually your stomach will start to grow until there's no hiding it. It won't be easy, but let's talk through our options with headmaster. I don't like the thought of you going to a different school...can I try everything I can to keep you here?"

"I think I'd just be a burden to everyone-"

"I was thinking that you could maybe move into the M4 house. I'd want to two as close as possible so I can take care of you, and we'll think about our options of what to do when the baby is born closer to your due date."

"Thank you...I love you...and...I'm sorry this had to happen when your career is going so well."

He sighed. "You're acting as if this is your fault. It takes two ya know. Besides, you can view this as a good thing or a bad thing, and I see it as creating a family with the woman I love."

Yume giggled. "Koharu said the same thing."

There was a pause. "And Yume?"

"Yes?"

"Since you're pregnant...are we still aloud to..you know..." he asked with a devious grin.

"Good night Subaru~"

* * *

 **Ok ok yesh dis chap done.**

 **I feelz like my writing can get kinda sloppy and confusing sometimes tho.**

 **Weeeeehhhhhh idk I'm also too lazy to read over everything...(forgive me)**

 **Oh yah and btw I haven't abandoned anything, I've just been writing/working on other things. :3**

 **sorry if it was a lil cheezy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooooooookkkaaayyyy I am so so so so sorry for not updating in so long. Totally underestimated school lol.**

 **But hey, this is why I have no due date thingys.**

 **Okay so for this story just...just try to overlook their age cuz in my mind it was kinda like they were in high school even tho they're not...SO JUST IDK PRETEND THEYRE IN HIGH SCHOOL, OKAY?**

 **Month 4**

As the horribly familiar feeling came over her, Yume bolted out of bed and into the washroom to vomit her insides out. The following of footsteps could quickly be heard and she felt her hair be pulled back out of her face along with a comforting hand on her back.

"You okay?" Subaru asked, comfortingly rubbing circles on the small of her back.

Shaking her head in negative response, she spat and flushed the toilet, stood up then washed her mouth and brushed her teeth. A half hearted laugh came out as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Jeez...I look horrible."

His large hands crept to her stomach and rested over it. At first Yume flinched from the unfamiliarity of being touched there, but quickly leaned back into his embrace and placed her smaller hands on top of his.

"It's strange...even though I just woke up, I feel completely drained." Yume smiled weakly at him.

Subaru just stared at her in the mirror, wanting to help, but couldn't other than moral support. Without even realizing it, tears started rolling down Yume's cheeks and onto his hands.

The brunette's heart wrenched at this sight, the girl he loved in sorrow because of him, but he didn't know what to do to comfort her. He did what he always did when she was sad; turned her around and pulled her body against his own, wrapped his arms around her securely and leaned his head on top of hers. It didn't matter what she was sad about- he didn't even have to know, he always comforted her like this, but it didn't seem like enough right now.

"Why am I crying?" she tried to laugh but it broke into a sob. "I-I'm not even sad!"

Subaru tightened his embrace, feeling like he wanted to die seeing her in such a broken state, only to be pushed away by the shorter figure. She collapsed and crawled to the toilet, opened the lid and let out a few dry heaves followed by futile coughs. Quickly, he rushed to her side and rubbed her back with one hand and held her hair back with the other.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes, sighing at the sight of his wrecked girlfriend. The way she shook everywhere and the way her breathing was audible in her throat all made him want this instead of her. She didn't deserve this. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, wanting to remind her that he was there.

Yume wiped her face with her arm and weakly shook him off. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

It almost made him irritated to hear her say this. "You're obviously _not_ fine. Please don't push me away when you need support the most. It...It really hurts to see you like this, dummy. Just...can you please tell me what's wrong? I'll do everything I can to make you feel better. I don't want you to go through this alone."

Her eyes softened and she crawled over to him, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. A smile pulled at his lips and he picked her up bridal style, carried her to the bed, and laid her down before crawling next to her to wrap himself around her small frame.

"Tell me what's wrong," Subaru whispered into her head.

Yume looked to the side. "Other than vomiting and mood swings...my body's really sore and I'm dizzy. It's not bad, I'm fine."

Rubbing the small of her back, he responded. "I did some research. Your body is sore because so much is happening and changing inside of you, as for your dizziness, your blood pressure is changing."

The girl smirked up at him. "Aww when did you get so educated? You're a real genius now." Yume teased.

The "genius" flushed red. "What!? Am I not allowed to learn a little about what's going on here?" he stammered awkwardly.

Yume's smirk turned into a smile and she shook her head. "It actually makes me really happy that you're on top of this."

His blushing subsided and he too smiled. There were a few minutes of silence, until a topic she was trying to avoid came up. "...How are we going to tell your parents?"

The body in his arms clearly tensed at this. "W-When should we go...?"

He sighed. "I think the sooner we get this off our chest the better."

Yume closed her eyes and inhaled his fresh scent, snuggling deeper into his embrace, soon surrendering to the tired gloom over her.

 **Yeah ok this chapter wasn't too long but wtvr lol. I set up a poll/vote thingy for the gender of SubaYume child and so far it's pretty one sided lol. Hm for name recommendations...idk I'll probs choose a name tbh XP but if I do really like one I'll choose it.**

 **Lez get hyped bros**

 **-Reign**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh hello there person.

OKAY LET'S MAKE THIS CLEAR. - Yume and Subaru are in high school in this story. Lol just use your imagination. They've been dating since middle school though...JUST OVERLOOK ANY DETAILS THAT FAIL TO MAKE SENSE PLZ (or ask)

Okay and just to clarify, this chapter takes place in the same day as last chapter (chapter 3)

Btw, if it isn't already super obvious lol Masaru is Yume's dad and Kyoko is her mother.

 **On Wattpad I have polls to decide the results of some things that will change the story. If you'd like to participate in them, my account name is:** ** _Shirohoshisan_**

 **Example:** **I had a poll deciding the gender**

 **Month 4**

The duo eventually woke up, got dressed and headed out to a familiar bakery, hand in hand. They got out of bed at 2:00 pm and by the time they arrived at Yume's family bakery, it was already 5:00 pm.

Standing in front of the shop, they looked at each other. "Are you ready?" Subaru asked his girlfriend, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Her eyes softened and she smiled. "Not at all." Her small hands trembled in his larger ones.

"It's now or never..." They stepped inside the shop.

"Welco-ah! Yume-chan! Subaru-kun! It's so nice to see you!" exclaimed Kyoko Nijino, scurrying over to greet them. "Masaru! Yume and Subaru are here!" she called to her husband who quickly came out.

"Hey!" he walked over and gave Yume a hug. "Subaru-kun, it's always nice to see you. You've been treating my daughter well, I hope?" Masaru Nijino joked, giving Subaru a fatherly pat on the back.

"Papa!" Yume scolded, bright red.

"O-Of course, sir." Subaru replied in a soldier-like fashion.

"Oh sorry, we should've some after closing hours." Yume said, referring to the customers there, smiling at their scene.

"Oh, don't worry about it honey." Kyoko reassured, waving her hand.

"Hmm, well as long as we're here we might as well help!" Yume exclaimed, glad that she could stall some more.

Yume and Subaru helped out until 7:00 pm, closing hours. After they all cleaned and washed up, the two looked at each other, knowing it was time.

"Mama, Papa...we have someth-"

"Oh dear! We should feed you two some dinner!" Kyoko interjected.

"Mama, we don't really plan on staying too long..."

"It's fine, Ms. Nijino. We ate before we got here. Thank you though."

"Oh, do you want some pastries to take back? Maybe a cake?" Kyoko asked thoughtfully.

Yume sighed. "Some pastries would be nice I guess..."

"Oh good! I'll get them for you." she stood up and went back along with her husband, gathering a box of pastries for them. They soon returned with a white box with a handle on top. Masaru walked over and handed it to Subaru.

"Although they're leftovers, they're still perfectly good and fresh!"

"Mama, Papa."

"There should be enough to share in there. There's some chocolate for that friend Mahiru of yours."

"Mama! Papa!" Yume yelled, finally getting their attention. "Can you sit with us, please?"

Her two parents exchanged confused looks before sitting down next to each other at a table. Yume and Subaru sat across from them, the atmosphere serious.

"Please, _please_ try to understand how hard this is..." Yume begged quietly.

"What's going on you two?" Masaru asked in a confused tone.

Yume and Subaru looked at each other and grabbed one others' hand.

"Mr. Nijino...your daughter and I are expecting a baby." Subaru stated firmly.

" _What_?"

Yume sniffed. "Papa, Mama...I'm pregnant."

Kyoko stared in absolute shock and somewhat horror as Masaru stood up furiously. As he stood, he grabbed Subaru's collar and pulled him up to his face.

"PAPA STOP!" Yume screamed and tried to pull her dad's hand off of him.

"MASARU, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Kyoko commanded along with her daughter, pulling her husband away from the teens.

Once the two girls pulled the men away from each other, Kyoko guided her husband into the kitchen while Yume and Subaru stayed by the tables.

"Are you okay?!" Yume panicked, staring him in the eyes.

Subaru sighed. "I'm glad he lashed out."

"Why?"

He smiled. "It means they care."

Yume leaned her head against his chest and began to let out soft sobs. Just like always, Subaru wrapped his arms around her securely and leaned his head atop of hers.

They stayed like that, Yume's sobs and distant voices the only thing heard in the air.

"Yume, Subaru." Kyoko said firmly, making them turn to her parents, now standing a few feet away from them.

Yume moved so she was shoulder to shoulder with Subaru but gazed down with a somewhat ashamed face. Kyoko and Masaru exchanged glances and then nodded. Masaru, who didn't look mad anymore, just disappointed, walked up to the pair and brought up a hand, only to bring it down across Yume's face, making an acute slapping sound.

Subaru saw his girlfriend's face of shock and hurt as she brought a hand up to her red cheek. Her head was turned in his direction from the force. He glanced up and saw her mother's back, clearly not wanting to see this. Before Subaru could protest and defend her, he himself felt something collide with the side of his face with such force, making the same acute slapping noise that he had just heard seconds ago.

As their faces began to burn, they felt their still bodies be pulled in against Masaru's. It took a few seconds to process what was happening, but it was clear to them when Kyoko came and wrapped her arms around the bunch as well.

Yume began to cry again, this time wailing, "Mama, Papa."

"We love both of you. We expect our grandbaby to be beautiful...but that doesn't mean what you two did wasn't stupid and completely irresponsible. We'll always be here to support you two." Kyoko said, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

Subaru closed his eyes and a smile came to his face. They released each other from the hug, and Yume wiped a tear from under her eye.

"Yume, Kyoko, I need to have a man-to-man talk with Subaru-kun." Masaru told the two girls.

Yume and Subaru tensed at this, until Kyoko took Yume's hand. "Let's go upstairs, honey." The two girls went through the kitchen into the house above, leaving the two men alone.

 **Lol okay I know this is kinda an awkward place to stop but I wanted to put dad and Subaru talk in next chapter just cuz (also once I make in to 1000 words in each chapter I start to get to a stopping point, then start the next one...if that makes any sense lol)**

 **Idk how often to publish chapters tho...what do ppl usually do? Once a week? Idk I don't want to make writing feel like a chore.**

 **ALSO PLZ IGNORE THE AGE GAP BETWEEN SUBA AND YUME (only 2 years) idk just completely ignore it or idk pretend they're the same age? It wouldn't be a problem, but since they're in high school (and hs in Japan has 3 years unlike North America who has 4) the gap does make things a little more complicated, like I'll mention how long they've been dating for in the next chapter, but it'd be going off of Yume's age at the start of Aistars...and omg I just realized how much I've written just trying to explain/ask to ignore the age lol sorry...JUST TRY NOT TO OVERTHINK THINGS OK**

 **-reign**


	5. Chapter 5

**Must...write...more...**

 **Okay and if u read my last chapter I talked about ignoring the lil age gap ^_^; (don't overthink lol) if something doesn't make sense just shrug your shoulders and say "eh wtvr idk" (if it really bothers you you can ask too I guess lololol)**

As Yume and Kyoko went upstairs, Masaru turned to the younger boy. "I'm sorry for earlier, lashing out and grabbing your collar, I shouldn't have burst out like that, Subaru-kun."

Subaru was slightly shocked at his apology. "Don't worry, I'm glad you did. Although Yume was pretty flustered by it, she would've been wrecked if we left here and her parents didn't care."

Masaru smiled and closed his eyes. "The first thing that ran through my mind was, 'I'm going to lose my little girl'," he looked at Subaru. "but I quickly realized it doesn't matter how old she is, or how mature she's gotten; she'll always be my little girl."

Subaru looked at the ground and smiled. "She'll always have a personality of a little girl inside of her: energetic and excited. I really love that part about her."

The still smiling older man sighed. "Come sit with me, Subaru." He walked over and sat on a bench, there for waiting customers. The teenager sat next to him slightly awkwardly, waiting for the older fellow to say something.

"You two have been dating for what, 4 years now?"

Subaru nodded.

Masaru looked up and smiled. "Ah...that was about when Kyoko and I had Yume."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yep. Let me tell you, Subaru-kun, never have I once regretted it. I'd do it all over again if I could." he looked at the boy next to him. "The first time she introduced you to us, I could already tell by the way you looked at each other, that you two are _so_ in love. Subaru, babies are born from love and survive on love. Just looking at your offspring reminds you that you're love created something beautiful and brought it into the world."

Subaru just stared at him in astonishment.

Masaru wrapped a fatherly arm around the boy's shoulders. "The road to a baby is a bumpy one. She really needs your support and patience throughout these chaotic 9 months. Between mood swings, cravings, fainting, growing, swelling, sickness, and straight up pain, neither of you will have it easy. She'll have to live it, and you'll have to deal with it. It won't be easy, but that's what the people around you are for. Don't forget about your friends and family for support, we'll always be there." He paused when a small sniff came from around the corner. Smiling, Masaru gave Subaru's shoulder a shake and a squeeze. "If you have any questions, I'm always here." He stood and the younger boy quickly stood too, awkwardly trying to decide how to thank him, but decided on a handshake.

"Th-Thank you sir. I promise I'll live up to your expectations." Subaru looked aside awkwardly, rethinking if a formal handshake was the best way to end this conversation.

Masaru stared at the boy for a second before laughing and pulling him in for a hug. "Subaru-kun, you don't need to act all formal now! We've known each other for way too long."

The brunette too started to laugh, making sure to get a clear "thank you" in. Neither of them noticed the ruby eyed girl around the corner since the beginning, overjoyed by the interactions between the 2 most important men in her life.

"Masaru, Subaru!" Kyoko called from upstairs.

"Yes, honey?" the red headed man called back.

Kyoko walked into the room with Yume tagging along. "It's really dark and late. Yume-chan and Subaru-kun should stay here for the night." she stated, clasping her hands together.

Masaru wrapped a fatherly arm back around Subaru, catching him by surprise. "Great idea! Subaru-kun and I will sleep in the guest room, you and Yume-chan can sleep anywhere you want."

The short girl behind Kyoko then silently approached the two men and wrapped her arms around them.

Oooooooooooo

Subaru laid in the dark with his girlfriend's father next to him. Both were awake, but neither would say anything.

"So-"

"So-" they both said at the same time, soon breaking into laughter.

"You go." Masaru told the teenager next to him.

Subaru hesitated to speak after the sudden change in atmosphere. "Well...I was just curious...are you angry at Yume and I for all of this?"

He stared at the ceiling and sighed with a smile. "Nah, I definitely wouldn't say that. Am I overjoyed that this is all happening at a young age? Not really, but I'm definitely not angry with you two. Being angry can't change what's already been done; it'll only cause more stress and drama." He paused. "But I guess I was kinda angry at first-probably not the way you're talking about though. I was angry that the two of you could be irresponsible enough to let something like this happen. My emotions when you first told me definitely wasn't just anger. I was shocked, scared, confused, disappointed-but strangely happy. Maybe it was the mix of all of these emotions that made me so unstable at first..."

Subaru smiled and looked at the ceiling too. "You've always been so nice to me, Masaru-san. I'm your daughter's boyfriend, aren't you supposed to hate me?

Letting out a laugh, the older man looked at the boy beside him. "Why should I hate the boy my precious daughter fell in love with?"

He smiled and looked beside him. "Thank you for that."

There was a while of silence. "How did _you_ first react?"

Subaru let other a dry laugh in the thought. "I was surprisingly calm at first, but once I was alone and had time to think about it, I completely broke down." he chuckled.

"It's only natural."

"Though the situation is irresponsible, if we both take responsibility, that will begin to turn it into a responsible one." the boy stated. [if that makes sense]

Masaru nodded. "During this next year or so you'll begin to realize your life doesn't belong to just you anymore. You now will have to live for your family."

"Doesn't everyone?"

There was another pause, this time a little longer. "I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law, Subaru. Thank you. Thank you for making my daughter happy, and thank you for completing this family."

Subaru's face dusted red at this remark, and before he could respond, he heard the man's deep breathes, slumber taking over him.

 **Yeah idk if this was an awkward place to stop or not but wtvr.**

 **Yes I read a comment a bit ago that was a lil mad at the parents/dad for hitting Yume and Subaru. See, you kinda have to sympathize and try to understand like kinda how it'd for em (their only daughter preg in "high school") and in Japan punishment in a physical form (like a slap or slap on the wrist or smack on head etc etc) is common. In Britain or America (I would say North America and Europe, but I'm not sure about all the countries in those continents) punishment like this could be considered "child abuse". Primarily in Asia, punishment like this is quite common.**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure if a man hits a woman in some North American and European countries, if charges are pressed, the man can go to jail. In most Asian countries, I'm pretty sure this isn't as big of a deal.**

 **Now I'm no genius so don't quote me on any of this lol**

 **Ya and in one of my paragraphs(?) I wasn't sure if I worded it correctly...I made a lil note there lol. I wasn't taught how to say/phrase something like that in my classes (probably because they'd never think we'd say/write something like that)**

 **Idk I just tried to word it like a math equation. (If you don't know, English isn't my first language so I'm pretty junk at it.) [halp]**

 **-Reign**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I had a few awkward time skips in this chapter becuz what I wouldn't put there seemed boring to me lol.**

 **OH ||||||IMPORTANT|||||| - for the setting of the restaurant, there are restaurants in Japan with private rooms. That's where they're located.**

 _~Meanwhile with Yume and her mum~_

"I'm nervous...what do you think they're talking about?" Yume paced around the large bedroom, her mother carefully making their beds.

"Honey, I wouldn't worry about it. Trust your father, he wouldn't do anything bad to him; he loved Subaru-kun and you know it."

Yume sighed. "...but still, after what I heard them talking about earlier...it makes me nervous."

The room was dim, the only source of light was a nearby lamp. There was a drawn out silence, Yume's curiosity breaking her insides.

"Yume-chan, lay down here for me." her mother directed kindly.

The younger girl stared for a second but walked over and laid down on the futon in front of her mother. Without warning, Kyoko lifted up the sweatshirt that Yume wore, quickly making her squeak and pull it down.

"You can let your own mother see. I know how all of this works."

Yume quietly removed her hands and Kyoko lifted her shirt once again, revealing her flat stomach. The woman rested her hand on Yume's abdomen, closing her eyes and laying down next to her daughter.

"Come to me if you need anything, Yume. I've been through this all before, I'll help you with anything, like my mother did for me."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Yume and Subaru grabbed their things and were about to head off.

"Mama, Papa, thank you so much for everything. I couldn't have asked for better parents." she hugged them and wiped her eyes. "Oh yeah, I have my first ultrasound in less than a week. You're both invited to come if you'd like."

They both seemed shocked for a moment. "Of course we'll be there! We won't miss it for the world."

They finished saying their goodbyes as Yume and Subaru headed back to the academy, hand in hand.

"That wasn't bad at all! I'm so happy!" Yume exclaimed, looking up at her boyfriend.

Subaru closed his eyes in relief, but soon opened them again. "How do we tell our friends? I'm not sure some we be as understanding in this situation."

Yume opened her mouth, a protest about to escape, but was quickly cut off by Subaru. "And no, we can't keep this from them. That'll just be another thing to add to the list, plus, they're your best friends; they deserve to know."

The girl sighed. "...when should we tell them? Would we tell them all together or separately?"

"I think it'd be easiest to tell the girls and boys separately. Maybe you can tell the girls and I can tell the boys." he thought and shook his head. "Being completely honest, I'm just afraid that Laura and Mahiru will actually kill me."

Yume giggled. "They probably would."

Ooooooooooo

After arranging to meet up with her friends at a nearby restaurant, Yume threw on some clothes and headed out. The ombré haired girl found it strange that she felt tired after running only half way to the gate. She panted, hating the way her body felt: sluggish and heavy, especially the fact that it wouldn't listen to her.

When she finally arrived, she opened the door to find all 3 girls sitting and waiting for her at a table.

"It took ya long enough." Laura commented with a stubborn expression.

"How can you invite us all out somewhere and be late?" Ako fumed, but quickly calmed herself.

"Heheh, sorry guys, I'm just a little tired and groggy right now, so it took me a while to walk here." Yume apologized and took a seat.

They talked for a while over tea and pastries, Yume forgetting about what she invited them there for.

"So Yume, did you need to tell us something or did you just invite us out for fun?" Mahiru asked, making Yume's body tense in realization.

"Well, actually..."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Laura asked jokingly, making Yume look up at her in panic.

" _H-How..._?"

That made all 3 pairs of eyes widen. "W-Wait...don't tell me..." Mahiru asked, furrowing her brows.

Yume could feel tears brimming, but quickly shock them away. _'No more crying!'_

"Yeah. I found out about a week ago that I was pregnant. I thought my best friends deserved to know..." Yume explained quietly.

There was a long, painful silence.

Ako sat with wide eyes that almost looked horrified.

"...with Subaru-kun, right?" Mahiru asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Mahiru added with concern.

"Yeah, we told them just yesterday. It went well."

"We're happy for you, Yume." Laura said warmly, getting a nod from Mahiru. "We'll always be here to-"

"It's not _fair_!" Ako suddenly stood and shouted, cutting Laura off.

All eyes were now on her and realized that there were tears in her eyes. The red haired girl looked angry yet sad. Her bangs covered her eyes and she bit her lip. "I loved him first...so why?! Everything I've ever wanted and dreamed of has been stripped from me, but instead of just living with that fact, I have to watch it happen in front of me!" she looked up angrily and pointed at Yume. "You...! You knew a liked Subaru, but still, you went out with him!"

Yume's eyes widened at this. "A-Ako...we've been dating for 4 years now...you've never said anything. I just assumed you were over him. When he first asked me out, I came to you first, asking if you still had feelings for him. You said no, so we started dating. What gives you the right to tell me all of this _now_?!"

"You guys, calm down!"

"I didn't think him and someone like _you_ would last!" Ako screamed back at the girl, but by the hurt look on her face at the insult, Ako knew she had gone to a different level.

"What are you talking about...? Is _that_ what you've really thought of me all this time?"

Ako sniffed and wiped a tear away. "Subaru-kyun...he's just perfect to me...but you...you lack in almost _everything_. You're certainly not charming, nor are you observant. You knew so little about him, while I studied every fact about him and memorized it. You two have absolutely _nothing_ in common, so why? I changed all my likings to his, hoping he'd fall for me, but instead...he fell for my best friend.

The blonde got mad at this. "You can't change someone else's feelings! Just by copying his likings won't magically make him like you! You're...you're delusional. It's people's differences that make them closer."

Ako shook, knowing the girl was right. "You're living my dream right now...I dreamed of dating him and starting a family, then you came along and stole it all away from me without even realizing it. I...I wish you two had never even met! _I hate you_! You and your baby can go die for all I care!" Everyone gasped at this remark, including Ako. The redhead brought her hands to cover her mouth in shock and disgust with herself.

"A-All right then..." Yume whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She grabbed her bag and began to walk out.

"Yu-!" Ako was cut off by a strong force colliding with her face. The bubblegum haired girl in front of her scoffed and walked out, followed by Mahiru who said, "You're lucky she beat me to it." before stepping out. Ako was left alone, replaying what just happened in her head, and hating every part of herself while doing so.

 **GUYS DON'T WORRY I LOVE AKO.**

 **Ok so read the top for an explanation about the scenery of restaurant.**

 **READ**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **v**

 **Yes so I think I might have Yume temporarily transfer schools in later chapters. This is mostly/only because it seems impossible for her to be attending and Idoling school while she can't idol. Yeah but idk if this will happen becuz it seems a lil complex. If it were to happen, I would probably add like two OC's, just to be her companions/friends/roommates at this new school. If that happened my OC's will definitely not become the main characters though, because this fic is not about characters that don't exist (plus I get annoyed at other fics when an OC suddenly becomes the mc and whatever lol). But, for the time she might be at this different school, the OC's will have a major-ish role (as Yume's friends) only for her time there. I'm only adding them so Yume's not a complete loner at this place and has a guide kinda thingy. THIS IS JUST AN IDEA BTW**

 **-Reign**


	7. Chapter 7

**There was lotta drama last chapter lol get used 2 it boi**

"Yume! Yume!" Laura and Mahiru called out, hoping that they'd find their friend. Little did they know she was already blocks away, wanting to stay away from them.

Oooooooooooo

Yume looked at her phone, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 **Subaru:** _Meet me at the M4 house when you're done. Love ya_

Yume eventually stood outside of the M4 house, trying to wipe her tears away, only making more appear. She tried to pull herself together for more than 5 minutes, in those minutes she was only able to think about everything that just happened, resulting in a sobbing mess.

Her boyfriend, who heard the sobs, came out and was able to put the pieces together. Subaru scooped her up and carried her inside, not caring that his 3 other unit members, who he had just told the news to, were inside and quickly put the pieces together too.

Subaru carried her up to his room and sat against the wall on his bed, holding her securely and letting her sob.

After about an hour and a half, Yume calmed down. "Do you want some water?" Subaru asked her gently, earning a nod from the girl.

He got up and headed for the door, but froze when he felt the smaller figure behind him. "You can stay here. I'll go get it." he told her, wanting the girl to relax.

"I'm not disabled. I don't really want to be alone right now either." A weak smile came to her face, getting one from him in return.

They both walked down the stairs, a sweet smell quickly hitting them in the face. 3 pairs of eyes spotted the duo and smiled in relief.

"Yume-chan, I made cookies for you, but you'll have to smile to get any." Asahi said happily, pulling another batch of cookies out of the oven.

Yume stared for a split second then broke into laughter, making all 4 of the others smile. She made her way over to Asahi and gave him a hug with a "Thank you".

"Of course!" he chirped back, then his face turned sad. "I'm sorry, did my sister give you trouble by any chance, Yume-chan?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. Mahiru-chan was so supportive and kind, so was Laura. I couldn't ask for better friends."

"That leaves..."

"Ako-chan. She didn't take it very well...for a different reason. I think her emotions got the best of her and she blew a fuse." Yume took a cookie and nibbled on it.

"Did she say something _really_ bad?" Nozomu asked softly.

Yume nodded.

Then, rapid knocks were at the door and it was soon opened, revealing Laura and Mahiru. "Is Yume here?!" they called.

"I'm here." the girl called back, making the other two walk in and find her.

"Yume! We've been searching everywhere for you! What Ako said was _so_ wrong, but she feels _really_ bad for it. She said she's been trying to call you like crazy." Laura told her.

Yume smiled weakly. "It's okay, she just lost control of herself for a moment. Where is she right now?"

Ooooooo

The red head sat with her head tucked against her knees. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Yume saw this, but couldn't help to admire the view before anything. They were at a peak of a hill, the location exposing a beautiful view of the town and seemingly endless water. She walked up next to Ako and sat, not saying anything.

Ako lifted her head and immediately realized who it was. "Yume, I-!"

Yume cut her off. "It's okay, Ako-chan, I know you feel bad. Our emotions get the best of everyone at times. I know you're a good person, despite anything you may say or do."

Ako bit her lip and shook her head. "When you say kind things like that it makes me feel worse...all I can tell myself is, 'how could you say such horrible things to someone so kind to you?'." She turned and looked at the girl next to her. "Yume, what I said was absolutely unacceptable; there's no excuse for it, in the moment or not. Being completely honest, some of the stuff I said was true, but I realize now that I was only thinking about myself, then blaming you for being selfish. I'm _so_ hypocritical." Taking a deep breath in, the girl turned to look at the sunset. "I blamed you for not realizing I liked him, but I never shared my feelings straight up to you about it. I can't just expect you to read my mind. That certainly wasn't fair of me to lash out on you like that after all these years, and especially at a stressful time for you like this. It never once ran through my mind that you already had enough in your plate and to make this one step easier, instead all I did was complicate things and add to the drama. The insults...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of them, I just wanted to make you upset like I was. Yes, I would've been so happy to be either Subaru, but the truth of the matter is...he just doesn't love me, and never will. Some things aren't meant to be, ya know? Trying to change myself into a figure exactly like him _was_ the problem. I do kinda wish I could go back in time now and see what could've happened if I was just _myself_ around him." She shook her head and palmed herself in the face. "Jeez, here I go again in my own little world." Looking at Yume, she smiled. "I'm happy you two met. Getting to see him and my best friend happy is a blessing. What I said about your baby was repulsive, please try to forgive me." Ako beamed. "I can't wait to meet him or her! I'll be the coolest aunt ever by the way."

Yume smiled and grabbed her hand. "Duh! You'll be the coolest and funniest!" she tapped her chin. "You know, I heard something about a godmother. I'm not all too sure what their purpose is, but would you want to be it?"

"Y-You'd let me...?"

"Of course! I would ask if I wouldn't let you, dummy."

Ako squealed and wrapped her arms around Yume. "This is so exciting, NYA!"

The two chattered aimlessly after that until the sunset disappeared, another night appearing.

 **Yeah idk if this was an awkward place to end or not but whatever lol**

 **I don't really have anything important to say**

 **-Reign**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like the whole "Ako drama" thingy might have bored some of u.**

 **Sorry dude (but I'm not actually sorry)**

 **OK IMPORTANT: what do u think I should do now that Yume's in S4? I could simply just start writing that she is (while I do that I could also keep the old s4 girls in the story)**

 **II could also just ignore it and keep writing about her not in s4. Though I do think it would be fun to write about her in s4, like more beef to the story and a bigger deal that this is happening with a meme er of s4 m4.**

 **Plz give me ur thoughts in dis yo**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **DECISION:**

 **Okay I've decided to just write about Yume like she's in S4. I think it'll add a bit more drama and importance/meaning to the story (as in two famous idols are having a baby ^_^)**

 **I won't be including Venus Ark (sorry to those who might want it) and will be keeping the old S4 girls in the story, they just won't be in S4.**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Btw in dis story Yume's hair looks like the s2 hair (becuz I LOVE it)**

 _-later that night-_

Yume laid in bed next to Subaru, chattering on about the fun things she and Ako discussed.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How did your friends react when you told them?" Yume questioned.

Subaru looked at the ceiling, remembering the past events. "Honestly, they were really cool about it. Yes, they were shocked, but all of them were super supportive. I couldn't ask for better friends."

Yume smirked. "Especially Asahi. I'm still so ecstatic that he'd make cookies for me when I was sad." she gushed.

The brunette glared at her. "What's the big deal? I can make cookies for you."

"It was so thoughtful of him!"

"Yeah..."

"Aw, are you jealous?" she sat up to look down at him.

He turned red. "W-What?! I'm not! Why would I be?!"

Yume giggled and snuggled into his chest. "Goodnight Subaru~"

 _-A few days later-_

Subaru gently shook the sleeping girl. "Cmon, ya have to get up. We'll be late for the appointment, plus your parents are meeting us there."

Yume tiredly rolled over and looked at him.

He sighed. "Aren't you excited to see the baby for the first time?"

It was Yume's first ultrasound.

"Well yeah but...I'm scared too."

His expression softened and he knelt down next to her face, caressing her lips with his. A hand went to her abdomen that was small bump, slowly growing. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he smirked and scooped her up.

After getting ready, the two headed out the door to meet the car they called. The black car pulled up and the duo got in, making their way to the hospital.

The car ride was silent, but Yume liked it that way. She rested her head on Subaru's shoulder, his hand laced with hers.

Eventually, they arrived. Thanking the driver, they got out and made their way to the 4th floor.

Once in the waiting room, they saw the two they planned to meet with.

"Oh, you're here! We've been waiting for you two. We can't wait!" Kyoko exclaimed, making Yume giggle.

Masaru sighed. "She's been bouncing off the walls ever since you invited us..."

Kyoko glared at him. "Stop acting like you haven't been too." she turned to the two teens. "He's been absolutely ecstatic."

They all chatted on until a nurse called, "Nijino Yume?"

Yume could feel her heart start to point against her chest. Subaru could see her fear and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze to remind her he's there.

The four followed the nurse to the room. In the room was a chair that looked like you could find it at a dentists office along with one beside it and three others along the wall. Next to the chair was some fancy equipment that neither Subaru nor Yume has ever seen before, other than a small projector.

"Take a seat everyone." The nurse kindly instructed.

Everyone did as they were told. Yume sat in the dentist chair with Subaru next to her.

"Before we begin our ultrasound, I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Yume nodded.

"Have you been experiencing any nausea, dizziness, or fainting?"

She thought for a moment. "My nausea has really settled down for the most part, but I'm starting to get dizzy a lot and I've fainted about 4 times so far."

The nurse write on her clipboard. "Do you notice any fatigue or soreness in the breasts?"

Yume nodded, slightly embarrassed that she has to answer in front of everyone.

"Any unusual bleeding?"

"No."

"Have you had any intercourse in the past 2 months?"

Both Yume and Subaru turned red at this. She didn't even dare to glance at her parent's faces. Yume gave the nurse a look that she immediately understood and scribbled down some notes.

"N-No..." Yume said in an unnatural tone.

"Any shortness in breath?"

"Yes."

"Unusual pain?"

"Well my body aches a lot. Some days it's way more painful than others."

The nurse scribbled that down and then set the clipboard to the side. "That's because your body is doing a lot right now. It's natural." She grabbed some gloves from beside her. "Shall we begin your ultrasound?"

Yume felt her heart jump. Her parents stood and came over next to her, wanting to see everything and be there with their daughter.

"Yes."

The nurse smiled. "Terrific! Would you like to know the gender?"

Yume turned and looked at her family. Kyoko and Masaru gave supportive smiles to whatever their decision may be. Subaru held her hand, the answer fresh in their minds from the night they discussed it before.

"Yes please."

"Wonderful!" The nurse exclaimed, grabbing a strange bottle. "Now Yume, can I have you lift your shirt for me?"

Yume quickly pulled up her shirt, revealing her small baby bump.

"You're almost five months in, correct? You're looking very good so far." She opened the bottle. "This is going to feel very cold." The nurse squeezed a fair amount of gel on Yume's stomach, making her jump from the surprising sensation of the gel.

"It's surprising, right Yume-chan? I remember when I went in for my first ultrasound." Kyoko commented beside her daughter.

The nurse took a strange looking gadget from beside her and turned on the screen. "Are you ready?"

She and Subaru looked at each other and nodded with a smile.

The gadget pressed against her abdomen and was moved around, spreading the gel. All five pairs of eyes stared at the screen, waiting for a baby to appear. The nurse pulled the front of Yume's pants down a little bit and moved it lower, something then appearing on the screen.

Yume gasped and looked back at Subaru and her parents then back at the screen. Kyoko had a hand over her mouth with watery eyes while Masaru wrapped an arm around her and smiled proudly.

Subaru stared at the screen in disbelief and astonishment. He looked at it like it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Blinking back his watery eyes, he stuttered, "I-Is that...?"

The nurse continued to move the gadget around Yume's abdomen. "Mr. Yuki, Mrs. Yuki, i'd like you to meet your daughter."

 **Read the changes/possible changes at the top if u haven't**

 **BTW the votes were pretty one sided lol. Girl won (obviously) :p. Personally, I would've like to see a boy because we've only seen female perspectives in Aikatsu, like growing up I mean. I really couldn't decide though (thus the poll) because there were so many different things you could write about with either :**

 **~Reign**


End file.
